San Valentín
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: Fic para el Concurso de San Valentín. Hibari no siempre muestra sus sentimientos, pero de verdad ama a Haru.


**_KHR no me pertenece._**

_Y... este pequeño fic es para San Valentin, y como parte del concurso. Disfruten ne~ :D_

* * *

_Aún cuando me evadiste, a pesar de tu frialdad los primeros días, incluso meses en los cuales yo era la persona que te perseguía de un lado a otro, y tú eras aquel que se alejaba y desaparecía tanto a la esquina de la escuela o de aquel parque en el que nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Ahora sonrío tontamente, olvidando aquellas veces en las que las lágrimas eran mis compañeras en aquellas noches solitarias y oscuras cada vez que me confesaba y tú me rechazabas._

_Pero sabes… así como aquel día que mi corazón se inflamó de dicha cuando me dijiste 'si', de igual forma se ensancha hoy al saber que cuando llegue a aquel parque, y mis pasos se detengan ante la silueta bajo aquella lámpara que alumbra la noche, volveré a sonreír y a lanzarme entre tus brazos pronunciando tu nombre._

_Porque te amo._

_Porque eres mi vida._

_Porque me haces feliz._

_Porque antes que nada, y a pesar de todo, sigues siendo…_

—¡Kyoya! —. Miura corrió, rodeando el cuello de él, mientras el azabache la rodeaba de cintura, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla, y apretándola hacía su pecho al tratar de cultar aquel leve sonroso de sus masculinas mejillas al tiempo que aspiraba el aroma de shampoo que emanaba el cabello de la chica.

—Haru — habló suave, despacio y cerca del oído de la chica, separándose de ella para contemplarla —las faldas no te quedan —.

Miura parpadeó, bajando la mirada.

—Quería que me vieras linda —.

Hibari sonrió de lado, por supuesto que ella era linda, con ese vestuario tan femenino, sin embargo no quería que ella se resfriara por usar algo para él, y al mismo tiempo le alegraba que una persona en este mundo, su persona especial, se esforzara tanto por él.

Muchos le huían, varios le temían, y ella, ella solamente lo amaba y lo veía por quién era y no por rumores o prejuicios. Hibari no cambió su expresión, tan sólo soltó un leve suspiro.

—Aún así, las faldas no te quedan —.

Quería llorar, tantas horas en el espejo, no por vanidad, sino mirando y escogiendo lo perfecto para su cita y él…

No, él la quería, la quiere, y eso es más que suficiente. Miura sonrió, y abrazó al chico, este día no sería arruinado por nada, además ella estaba acostumbrada a que Hibari le dijera, no te queda eso, y esta no era la excepción.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó esperanzada, él se sacudió de hombros.

—Te llevaré a casa —.

Miura quería replicar, decir que no, pero los ojos azules con grisáceo tinte, y esa determinación en ellos que asemejaba el enfado la dejo sin palabras, y las lágrimas salieron, más Hibari no se detuvo de jalarla hasta su destino, ni se molesto en detenerse a mira como los flequillos de ella ocultaban su femino rostro.

—Llegamos —.

Su voz era firme, como terciopelo, pero dolía como una espada, y ella limpió sus lágrimas y asintió, sacando una caja de su bolso, y corriendo hacia la entrada de su casa.

—Feliz San Valentín —.

Hibari observó la cajita forrada de color dorado con negro, y sonrió tenuemente, observándola entrar. Se viró a mirar la luna, y el reflejo en sus pupilas azules era cálido.

Miura lloraba, ahogando sus gemidos en la almohada cuando su ventana se abrió de golpe y el frio entro.

—¡Hahi!—. Miura se levantó para cerrar la ventana, cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cuerpo. No era cálido, pues la tela estaba helada, pero el sentimiento daba confort y una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

—Feliz San Valentín, Haru —. Miura se viró, observando aquel azul, a veces gélido, y en ocasiones caluroso, hoy gentil, así que se acercó al chico, rodeó con sus finos brazos el cuello de él, y besó sus labios.

Fue fugaz, un rose. No había pasión, o lujuria, solamente un acto que transmitía lo que las palabras no podían. Era un ligero beso sellando un juramento, una promesa, un te quiero, un me preocupo por ti, y mucho más que entendieron perfectamente en cuanto sus ojos se conectaron y sus labios sonrieron.

Fue entonces que a pesar del frio, había calidez; a pesar de estar a oscuras, había luz; y a pesar de que la caja de chocolates yacía olvidada en la mesita de noche, ellos dos durmieron abrazados al dar las doce. Sí bien el día de los enamorados había acabado, su historia de ellos, estaba empezando.

* * *

Sigo pensando que no es fluff del todo, pero fue divertido escribirlo jeje.

Ja ne~ ;D


End file.
